It's True
by SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: There's ghosts in doorways that flick people. Will Lennox isn't amused with the situation but for some reason Optimus Prime finds it funny. Later Will gets his revenge and it turns out different than even he expected...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So attack of the plot bunnies left me with this tonight. I don't own Transformers but I hope you enjoy this anyway.__

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's True<strong>_

"Explain to me again what's going on," Will Lennox said, massaging his temples in attempt to get rid of the impending headache.

"There's ghosts in the doorways that wait to flick people," Epps explained and Lennox could see that his friend was struggling to keep a smirk off his face. "It's true Will." Will let out a heavy sigh.

"There are no such things as ghosts," Lennox said tiredly as he had explained to the last twelve people who had come in his office with similar stories. Somehow Robert Epps had gotten them started on ghosts that flick people in doorways.

"I tell you buddy it's true," Epps insisted and Will fought down the urge to yell but only just. "Ghosts flick people. I thought you knew that," his friend continued seriously. Will felt his fingers clench around the edge of his desk and he glanced down at his white knuckles. "Are you alright?" Epps asked him with fake concern and that was when Lennox truly lost it.

"**There are no such things as ghosts!**" he yelled loud enough that Epps actually jerked back and Will heard laughter from outside his door. The commander of humans at NEST was too ticked off to care by that point. He grabbed his friend and pulled him by the arm out of the office only to be flicked in the head by the doorway.

"See man. I told you so," Epps said, attempting to look innocent and failing because of his shaking shoulders.

"Epps," Lennox growled menacingly and his friend took off running across the base. Will only hesitated a moment before racing after him. As he passed Optimus he saw that the last Prime and commander of the Autobots was laughing. At least someone was amused because Will Lennox was not.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This addition to It's True was written for _Hittocere_ who also gave me an idea on how Lennox's revenge could go but one that I couldn't seem to wrap my brain around so Will's revenge turned out like this instead. This is for _Hittocere_. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's True, Honestly<strong>_

Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, brother of Megatron, and the last Prime in exsistance was making his way through the base at Diego Garcia enjoy the still quiet and chaos free morning. Standing on a catwalk not far away was Robert Epps and a few other men holding steam coffee cups and still smirking over the last prank they had played on Lt. Colonel Will Lennox, leader of the humans at NEST. Optimus vaguely recalled that it had something to do with ghosts and flicking people. Bumblebee had just come in with Sam and Carly so they could report for their duties that morning and Will Lennox himself was speaking to... was that Sideswipe? Optimus turned back to look again but he only saw Sideswipe talking to Jazz and Will making his way over to the ladder that led to the catwalks. The last Prime shook his head, deciding that he must be imagining things. "Good morning Optimus," Will called as he slipped past the gathered soldiers, not so subtly flicking Epps in the back of his head as he passed.

"Good morning Will," The Autobot leader said and then winced when he heard a metallic sounding clang from behind him.

"Hey! What was that for?" a unmistakeable voice snapped irritably.

"I didn't do nothin Skids," Mudflap protested and Optimus vented a weary sigh turning to glance at two of the youngest Autobots.

"Do what?" the Autobot leader asked. The response that he got was entirely too predictable.

"He hit me," Skids snapped, motioning to Mudflap. "He fraggin hit me for no reason at all."

"Keep your hands to yourself," the Autobot leader said with all the patience he could muster as the twins slipped by him, bickering as usual. When Optimus looked over he saw Will was now speaking to Epps about something and judging by the expression on his face it was important. Optimus would speak to the Lt. Colonel later. That was when another metallic bang rang out followed by the hum of Ironhide's cannons. Optimus headed for the door, sensing disaster, but it was already too late.

"I tell you it was a ghost," Sideswipe protested loudly.

"It's true, honestly 'Hide," Jazz added in. The resounding blast that came as an answer echoed through the base and threw both Epps and Lennox onto the floor of the catwalk. Optimus with Ratchet close behind ran to the door, Lennox and Epps following them.

As Ratchet and Optimus attempted to clear Jazz and Sideswipe out of the smoking mess of a storage house that Iornhide's blast had thrown them into Robert Epps noticed that his commanding officer's shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter. "You didn't," Epps breathed and it took Will a moment to conquer his laughter before responding.

"I didn't tell them to pick Ironhide as one of the mechs to flick."

Epps stared at Will for a moment and then started snickering quietly. Will's lips twitched and he yanked his friend back into the base before they both dissolved into laughter leaving Optimus Prime behind to deal with the mess.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This goes to _Hittocere_ who had to wait a long time for the final piece of this to be written. Enjoy and I own nothing

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seriously?<strong>_

_Ping._ It all started with Frenzy flicking Rumble. Rumble flicked Frenzy back and then Frenzy turned to flicked Laserbeak who fell off the desk of top of Ravage. The mechanical cat mimic hissed and smacked Laserbeak into Buzzsaw.

_Ping._ Skywarp who had seen the whole thing ended up flicking TC and then warping away. TC had punched Blackout who was next to him and another wall had a hole in it.

_Ding._ Frenzy flicked Scorponok who put a hole in the floor and almost blasted Ravage into a hundred tiny pieces of slag.

_Ding._ Skywarp got Starscream who flicked Misfire who in turn flicked Sunstorm. That was when Sunstorm decided to flick TC. One moment he was standing next to TC and in the next he was flying through the wall to land on top of a very angry Megatron which was how the Decepticon med bay ended up full. Mirage was having a hard time not laughing when he sent the video clip to the Autobot base. Lennox's response after watching the mayhem?

"Seriously?"


End file.
